pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
If Bobbi Had Been There...
This shows what some scenes in some canon episodes would have been like if Bobbi was in them. Bobbi belongs to PeaceLoveAgentP. These episodes are done in no particular order. Escape From Phineas Tower Part One Phineas: We programed it to learn as it goes, so it's conceivable we could be trapped in there forever. Coming with? Baljeet/Isabella: No/Yes. Isabella: I mean no. No. Baljeet: No. Buford: It sounds inadvised. Bobbi: I'll go. Phineas: I knew you'd want to go. Ferb: If you get scared, I'll protect you. Bobbi: Ha! If there's gonna be any protecting, I think it'll be done by me. Part Two (Scenario 1) Tower: You dummies don't need air, do you? Bobbi: No, no I don't. Tower: You don't? Bobbi: No. I'm immortal. Tower: Well then that's no fun! Dome is raised. Part Two (Scenario 2) Phineas: I'm feeling such an odd mixture of pride and mortal terror. Buford: Don't worry, I'll get ya out in just a sec. Fails to break open dome. Buford: You guys are on your own. Bobbi: Let me try. Bobbi punches the dome and it barely cracks. Bobbi: Aw jeez that hurts! Well, it's been nice knowin' ya. AtSD Part One Phineas: You're a secret agent?! Bobbi: Ya know, it kinda shoulda been obvious. Phineas: You knew? Bobbi: Of course! He only thinks about it fifty percent of the time! Candace Loses Her Head Phineas: Not our best work. Bobbi: A gorilla? Really? Phineas: They're gentle creatures. Bobbi: Yeah, I can tell the way he screamed and scared the fudge outta her! Split Personality Candace: Phineas! Ferb! Have you seen the other Candace?? Phineas: We just saw her. She's driving home with Mom. Candace screams and runs off. Phineas: If the molecular separater doesn't just disappear when this is all over, we should really consider destroying it. Ferb: Agreed. Bobbi: Yeah, you should do more than just consider. Hide and Seek Buford: Come on, Fanboy, you wanna live forever? Irving: Is that an option? Bobbi: Yeah, kinda. Everyone runs and throws their thread across the bug's body. Irving gives a battle cry as he runs, but crashes into the leg of the table. Irving: I'm okay. Isabella takes down the bug. Phineas: Great job, Isabella. Isabella: Thank you very much. Buford: (war cry) Yeah! Yeah! Rah! Rah! Rahrahrahrah rah!!! Phineas: I couldn't have said it any better myself. Bobbi: W...ow. And I thought Candace was a freak. The Beak Isabella: Hi, guys. Hides the remote behind his back. Phineas: Nothing! I mean, hi, Isabella. We're not doing-- Nothing! Ferb gives him a sarcastic thumbs up. Isabella: Where have you been? Phineas: (while scratching his ear) Um, oh, you know us. Busy, busy, busy. Isabella: Right. While you two were busy making sure your summer day was “fun”, other people were busy saving Danville. She holds out a newspaper showing the Beak. Phineas: (while scratching his ear again) The Beak, huh? Check it out, Ferb. A real superhero. Bobbi: What is it with your ear? Category:Fanon Works Category:Vampires Category:Property of PLAP